


Animal Planet

by Cap_Rogers



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: Бета:belalex13Примечание:Раскладка условная. Стереотипы. Сферический канон в вакууме, без привязки к конкретным событиям и таймлайну. АУ и ООС вполне вероятны.Все оставшиеся в тексте ошибки, нестыковки и косяки - на совести автора.Вожака стаи нельзя приручить, но существуют и другие варианты





	Animal Planet

Сравнивать Бэтмена с диким зверем слишком пафосно, хотя это сравнение ему подходит. Вот только говорить, что Кларк приручает его, не стоит. Сперва все с точностью до наоборот.

Это как заточение в логове тигра, причем тигр-то объявляется и исчезает в любое время, а вот ты добровольно отказался от своей свободы. И вроде бы тебя никто не держит и не мешает (а даже настойчиво намекает, что стоит) как можно быстрее свалить и не возвращаться, но ты все равно остаешься.

Приноравливаешься дышать так, чтобы он, упаси боже, не разозлился. В темноте аккуратно переставляешь ноги, чтобы не наступить на кончик хвоста. Ешь, когда хищник насытится. Спишь урывками, пока его нет, а когда он дома — чутко дремлешь, стараясь слиться с обстановкой, не мешать, не раздражать — лишь бы что-нибудь не откусил, а то он может. И постоянно дает понять, что всего лишь терпит тебя на своей территории, но это до первого неверного шага, до слишком нервного вздоха, слишком долгого взгляда или еще чего-то столь же неприемлемого.

Так и привыкаешь постепенно к звериным порядкам, учишься не высовываться, когда он не в духе, распознавать изменение рычания на одну восьмую тона.

И в какой-то момент, если все сделать правильно, рык становится тише и однажды вдруг начинает подозрительно напоминать довольное ворчание. Главное — не подавать вида, что заметил: иначе все тут же вернется на исходные, и все ритуальные танцы и «не смотреть в глаза» придется танцевать заново — если, конечно, удастся сохранить ноги.

В пятый раз облажавшись по-крупному и наивно удивившись, как это тебя еще не съели, понимаешь: тебя признали своим. Свои — это те, кто усвоил правила поведения в логове. Своим достаются укусы, царапины и удары тяжелых лап, они огребают за каждый промах, пожалуй, больше, чем чужаки — тем-то просто перегрызают горло, быстро и почти безболезненно, — но своих еще и защищают. С ними делятся едой и порой, глухой холодной ночью, позволяют прижаться к теплому боку. Их учат охотиться в каменных джунглях Готэма — пропускать такое нельзя ни в коем случае, даже если в уроках нет необходимости, потому что там выпадает шанс узнать поближе его котят — еще более диких, чем папочка, и к тому же тщательно оберегаемых от посторонних.

И заодно понять, где твое место в иерархии этой стаи. Мимолетно пожалеть о пропадающем образцовом сюжете для «Энимал Плэнет», а потом окончательно избавиться от идиотских «животных» ассоциаций.

— Ты мурлычешь! — Кларк искренне изумлен и не успевает прикусить язык, за что и расплачивается: мурлыканье превращается в давно знакомый, родной разъяренный рык:

— У тебя галлюцинации. Стоит проверить твой суперслух.

И как-то становится ясно: он огрызается по привычке, а вовсе не из-за того, что в действительности разозлился. Когда ты настолько «свой», что тебе доверяют достать колючку из полосатой шкуры, а затем засыпают, положив голову на твои колени, становится совершенно неважно, кто, кого, как и когда приручил.


End file.
